Spesial gift: for my spesial nii-chan
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto menangis saat ulang tahun Sasuke./ Spesial for Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, 'Ice Cream'/ YAOI, SasuNaru, Little Naru, Sequel Posesif/ Maaf telat satu hari/RnR?/Gomen for typos


Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Drama**

Warning: **OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, ****Plotless, ****Sweet|Sasu, ****Posesif|Sasu, ****Little|Naru, No pedo, Fluffy, Sequel Posesif, dll**

**Dedicated for **_**'Uchiha Sasuke birthday'**_**, Prompt **_**'Ice Cream**__**'**_

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Naru tidak mau main sama nii-chan!"**_

Sasuke menghela nafas saat mendengar bentakan bersuara cempreng itu berputar di kepalanya. Beberapa kali guru di kelas menegur, Sasuke hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan pandangan sayu dan letih. Pikirannya dipenuhi bentakan-bentakan lain yang terdengar begitu lucu—tapi menyakitkan di saat bersamaan.

"_**Ih! Suke-nii jangan dekat-dekat Naru!"**_

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sungguh, dia memerlukan penjelasan atas sikap Naruto yang begitu unik belakangan ini. Naruto tidak menangis saat dia mengerjai, atau sengaja merebut mainan anak itu. Justru, bocah manis itu akan pergi berlari ke arah Kushina berada dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya—sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengejek.

Uh, Sasuke ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut trendinya sekarang.

Ia menundukkan kepala dan melihat satu tulisan tangan Naruto di buku pelajarannya. Disana tertulis namanya dan nama lengkap Naruto dengan huruf yang tidak jelas. Sasuke sangat ingat kapan Naruto menuliskan itu di bukunya. Waktu itu, dia hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengambil susu Naruto dan saat kembali, kamar serta isi tas sekolahnya sudah begitu berantakan. Naruto berdalih jika dia hanya ingin belajar menulis. Sasuke bahkan masih sangat ingat wajah takut dan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto saat mengatakan alasannya. Saat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa berusaha mengatakan tidak apa, bahkan jika Naruto memang mau membuat semua bukunya penuh tulisan, dia rela.

Ha-ah, Sasuke begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Sasuke melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tiap detiknya terasa begitu lambat, dan membuatnya tidak tahan. Jika saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan gelar pemuda berpikiran tenang, pasti dia akan langsung keluar kelas sekarang juga.

"Terima kasih. Tugas dikumpulkan hari senin, dan jika ada keterlambatan, maka tidak ada toleransi nilai!"

SRAK

Ternyata dia harus segera menanggalkan gelarnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Hatinya gundah, dan dia tidak bisa menunggu gurunya untuk keluar kelas. Jadi, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk keluar kelas setelah gurunya menutup jam pelajaran selesai. Semua urusannya di sekolah sudah selesai. Gurunya pun sudah menutup jam pelajaran, dan bel sudah berbunyi tepat sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

_So_, itu tidak masalah bukan.

Yang penting sekarang, "Bagaimana cara agar Naruto mau dekat denganku lagi?"

.

.

.

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang anak kecil dengan mata bulat beriris _blue shappire_ sedang mengejap, bibir cerinya maju beberapa mili, dan jari telunjuknya sedang mengelus dagu—pose begitu manis untuk bocah seumurnya. Bibir merah kecilnya sesekali bergumam dengan pose yang masih sama. Pipinya menggelembung kesal saat matanya tidak melihat barang yang sedang dicarinya.

Naruto, dia sedang berdiri di salah satu toko penuh mainan dan pernak-pernik wanita. Ada berbagai macam boneka, mainan anak-anak, dan beberapa perhiasan kebutuhan gaya perempuan (seperti gelang, cincin atau ikat rambut warna-warni). Salah satu toko dengan pelayanan pesana barang untuk ulang tahun juga. Mereka dapat langsung memilih dan membungkusnya disana tanpa harus membayar kembali untuk jasa pembungkusan kado.

Untuk apa Naruto disana?

Oh, tentu saja karena Sasuke _nii-san_nya yang tersayang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Dengan ditemani ibunya—Kushina, Naruto akhirnya bisa pergi keluar, tanpa ditemani Sasuke. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama, Naruto meminta ibunya untuk membeli kado, tetapi selalu saja ada halangan beberapa minggu ini. Mulai dari Sasuke yang selalu saja ingin menjaga, dan nempel layaknya prangko. Sampai ibunya yang tidak bisa mengantarnya karena beberapa urusan membantu Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

Naruto, berbekal otak lugunya pergi ke sebuah toko bermaksud membeli satu barang lucu untuk kado Sasuke—setelah berhasil mengancam pergi sendiri pada ibunya tentu saja. Tapi, ternyata setelah sampai di sana, Naruto hanya bisa diam dan melihat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Galau memilih.

"Naru bingung!" teriaknya nyaring.

Sontak Kushina yang tadinya sedang mengamati cara Naruto memilih tersentak. Kaget anaknya yang manis itu menjerit sambil menujuk satu celengan berbentuk ayam sambil terisak. "Ara… Naru-chan kenapa sayang?" tanyanya segera menggendong bocah lucu itu.

Naruto melihat Kushina dengan bibir melebar ke samping—menahan tangis. "Naru bingung mau beli apa!" katanya kesal. Dia menunjuk celengan ayam tadi dengan jari telunjung pendeknya. "Tadinya.. hiks, Naru mau beli itu! Tapi ayamnya menyeramkan. Naru tidak mau Suke-nii jadi ketakutan! Ekornya juga tajam dan sakit kalau nanti dipegang.. hiks!" Naruto berhenti berceloteh sembari menunjuk-nunjuk celengan ayam disana dengan penuh dendam. Dia menganggap celengan ayam itu yang membuatnya galau tidak dapat memilih.

Naruto dengan segala pikiran polosnya. Padahal jika dilihat baik-baik, celengan itu tidak menyeramkan. Hanya karena matanya yang dibuat agak lebih besar, maka Naruto menyebut celengan ayam itu menyeramkan.

Yah, setidaknya celengan itu sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari rasa tersinggungnya nanti.

"Naru pilih yang lain saja, _ne_?" Kushina menurunkan Naruto kecil dari gendongannya, dan mengelus pipi tembam Naruto guna menghilangkan sisa jejak air mata.

Pipi Naruto sedikit merona karena bekas menangis tadi. Dia melihat seluruh penjuru toko, tapi menurutnya tidak ada lagi yang menarik. Semuanya berjenis sama. Jika bukan mainan, hanya peralatan aneh berwarna pink dan warna cerah lain—alat-alat perempuan—yang dia tidak ketahui.

Dia melihat Kushina dari bawah. Ibunya dari sini terlihat begitu besar dan tinggi, tapi anehnya dia tidak takut. Naruto tadinya ingin meminta Kushina menggendongnya dan membawanya ke toko lain dengan isi yang berbeda dan lebih beragam. Tapi ternyata satu pemandangan anehnya malah memunculkan satu ide paling brilliant—menurutnya.

Naruto melihat Kushina yang berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya melihat beberapa peralatan—yang tadi dia bilang tidak tahu. Kushina terlihat berbicara dengan seorang pegawai toko perempuan. Naruto tersenyum, karena ibunya sedang terlihat sibuk. Dia akan menjadi anak baik dengan mencari toko untuk mencari benda dari ide briliantnya itu sendirian. Dia tidak berpikir jika hal itu malah akan membuat Kushina panik. Ingat, dia anak kecil. Anak kecil yang hanya berpikir begitu polos, dan tidak ingin membuat orang disekitarnya merasa terbebani.

Dengan langkah yang begitu mantap, Naruto berjalan keluar dari toko. Tanpa pengawalan siapapun.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Sasuke bergitu meruntuki ibunya yang baik itu. Walau baik, terkadang ibunya itu terlihat sedikit menyebalkan apalagi dengan sikapnya yang begitu tidak dapat ditolak. Sasuke pikir mungkin sifat kakaknya yang senang sekali membuatnya menangis sewaktu dulu itu keturunan dari ibunya. Baik, tetapi begitu jahil dan suka sekali menyusahkan orang lain. Ah, bukannya Sasuke tidak mau membantu ibunya. Tetapi menurutnya hal ini begitu mengerikan untuk hanya sekedar membantu. Sasuke yakin jika sebenarnya ibunya itu memiliki motif lain.

Bayangkan saja.

Dengan begitu mudahnya, Mikoto malah menyuruhnya membeli beberapa pita warna-warni dan beberapa bungkus balon yang lucu-lucu.

Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Dengan langkah yang begitu malas, Sasuke memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup dekat dari sekolahnya. Mencari satu toko penyedia benda-benda yang diinginkan ibunya itu. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah, Sasuke selalu risih dengan tatapan para penjaga toko yang ada. Terkadang dia selalu berpikir dalam hati, 'Kenapa semua penjaga tokonya perempuan?' kira-kira seperti itu. Dia bisa saja berjalan dan menanyakan benda yang dicari, tetapi siapa yang nyaman dengan tatapan penuh rasa haus itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia berusaha focus pada pandangan di depannya. Dia baru akan berbelok sebelum seluet kuning kecil meluncur dengan indah di belakangnya.

Dan Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

.

Naruto berpikir entah berapa lama dia berputar disini. Dengan mayoritas orang yang tidak peduli, ia jadi merasa sendiri dan beberapa orang besar dengan mata seram melihatnya penasaran itu begitu menakutkan. Mereka memang tidak mendekatinya, tetapi untuk anak seukurannya, dia merasa terintimidasi walau hanya ditatap seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu jika terpisah dari ibunya berarti akan semenakutkan ini. "Tapi Naru gak boleh takut! Naru harus cari kado buat Suke_-nii_!" katanya membara. Kedua tangannya dikepal dengan erat.

Mengedarkan pandangan, Naruto melihat satu toko dengan tulisan aneh berkelap-kelip. Dia belum terlalu bisa membaca, jadi Naruto berlari kecil ke sana.

BRUK!

"Aduh! Ada apa dengan anak itu! Aku sampai akan terjatuh." Seorang wanita dengan pakaian berenda. Rambutnya diikat ke atas, memperlihatnya leher jejangnya. Terlihat sangat anggun.

Naruto terjatuh. Kakinya sakit, dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun dibentak seperti itu oleh orang lain. Semua keluaganya begitu lembut, dan lagi tidak ada yang berani memusuhinya karena dia termasuk anak yang manis. Selama bermain, Sasuke selalu mengikutinya dan tak ada orang tidak dikenal yang berani mengganggunya. Naruto seperti permata yang begitu dilindungi selama ini.

Naruto mengejap. "Tante jahat!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk wanita yang tadi marah-marah.

Sontak semua mata langsung terarah pada mereka berdua. Wanita itu melihat sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa mengintimidasinya. Beberapa orang berbisik membuatnya wajahnya memerah, malu sekaligus kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membentak anak kecil—yang menurutnya—sangat menyebalkan di depannya itu. Tetapi berpikir lagi, wanita itu memilih pergi dari sana dengan langkah terburu-buru. Jika dipikir, seorang anak kecil pasti akan lebih mendapatkan simpati dibanding wanita sepertinya.

Dia mendecih melihat Naruto.

"Weee! Tante jelek!" teriaknya sembari menjulurkan lidah.

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian rapih berjalan ke arah Naruto. Berjongkok dengan senyum ramah bertengger di bibirnya. "Adik manis sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengejap, "Aku mencari hadiah untuk _nii-chan_."

Pria itu tersenyum dan melihat ke segala arah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat berniat menghampirinya karena telah berbicara dengan anak ini. Dia menghela nafas, "Bersama siapa?"

"_Kaa-chan_. Tapi _kaa-chan_ sedang jalan-jalan tadi." Jawabnya begitu polos. Katakan Naruto pintar. Karena begitu handal dalam menjawab. Matanya mengerjap sebagian bertanya bingung, dan sebagian lagi mengagumi sedikit paras keren pria di depannya. Memang tidak setampan Sasuke _nii-san_nya, tetapi pria itu terlihat begitu baik dengan wajahnya yang lembut. "_Jii-chan_," panggilnya saat si pria malah mengambil suatu barang dengan suara aneh yang keluar. Naruto tersenyum, "_Jii-chan_ mau anterin Naru cari kado manis untuk _nii-chan_, gak?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Pria di depannya tersenyum. "Tentu. Tetapi sebelum itu kita cari terlebih dahulu orang tuamu, adik manis." Pria itu berniat menggendong Naruto setelah mengambil satu cubitan lembut di pipi bocah itu. "Nah, bisa beri tahu namamu?" mereka berjalan dengan Naruto yang digendong. Bibirnya terus tersenyum saat Naruto malah menelengkan kepalanya—terlihat semaki manis. "Kalau begitu ibumu?"

"Naru mau sama Suke_-nii_."

Pria itu terlihat bingung. Bagaimana pun juga, bukan itu yang ditanyakannya. Tetapi berpikir jika memang anak kecil digendongannya sedikit shock karena tadi dibentak. Dia hanya bisa bersikap lebih ramah dan megikuti si kecil. "Baik, siapa nama _nii-chan_mu? Apa dia sini juga?"

"Sasuke! Suke_-nii_!"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Baik, kita cari _nii-san_mu itu."

.

"_**Panggilan kepala saudara bernama Sasuke ditunggu adik kecilnya di pusat informasi." **_

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar panggilan itu. Nama yang dipanggil itu miliknya, tetapi… apa benar dia yang dipanggil? Sasuke menghela nafas, berpikir mungkin ada orang—bodoh—yang menyamai namanya dan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Seingatnya dia tidak punya adik. Ingat? Dia anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula hanya satu orang yang dianggapnya adik tidak mungkin berada di—

… "_**Panggilan kepada saudara bernama Sasuke ditunggu Naru, adik kecilnya di pusat informasi."**_

Nah.. itu tidak—

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Naruto?"

.

"Suke-_nii_ lama!" Naruto berteriak dengan air mata berlinang. Dia berlari dengan kencang, menubruk kaki pemuda berseragam sekolah itu. Kedua tangannya yang kecil terlihat memeluk kaki Sasuke dengan erat. Dia mendongak melihat Sasuke yang terengah di atasnya. "Padahal _jii-chan_ sudah panggil Suke-_nii_ dari tadi. Tapi kenapa baru datang?" Naruto masih saja merajuk. Tidak melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau disini, Naru?!" tidak sadar akan emosinya. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang kacau, karena tahu jika Naruto hilang dan ditemukan dipusat informasi malah membentar. Dia terlihat gugup dan gemetar.

Naruto tersentak. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membentaknya. Kakaknya ini begitu menyayanginya. Sebuah larangan bermain memang sudah sering Sasuke ajukan dengan tegas, tetapi… melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah sekarang. Naruto sontak merasa takut dan ingin menangis.

"Hiks.."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat Naruto melepaskan pelukkan pada kakinya. Berjalan mundur sambil terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan tangan yang diletakkan di depan dada. Hatinya sakit saat mata bulat itu terlihat begitu ketakutan melihatnya.

Masa depannya itu ketakutan. Dan dialah penyebabnya.

... Tidak.

"Naruto?"

...—dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

"_Nii-san_ tidak bermak—"

"Hiks… _kaa-chan_! Naru mau _kaa-chan_! Huwe... Naru mau pulang! Naru benci _nii-chan_! Hiks... Suke_-nii_ jahat!"

"Naru_-chan_!"

Sasuke termenung. Kushina datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia segera memeluk Naruto yang menerjangnya. Memberikan pelukan erat, dan kecupan berkali-kali. Sasuke tahu harusnya itu yang dilakukannya tadi. Bukannya membentak tidak jelas karena terbawa emosi.

"Huweee… Naru mau pulang!"

Kushina melihat Sasuke. Dia menggendong Naruto yang berteriak, menangis dan terisak dengan beringas di dadanya. Dia tersenyum melihat Sasuke, "Kenapa disini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku—"

"_Kaa-chan_ jangan ngomong sama Suke_-nii_! _Nii-chan_ bentak Naru! Naru benci _nii-chan_!"

Kushina melihat Naruto kaget. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlihat begitu marah. Beralih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan miris, mungkin Naruto kelelahan dan ucapan Sasuke yang memang sedikit dingin membuat anaknya ini salah paham. Kushina tahu benar bagaimana perasaan sayang Sasuke pada Naruto, jadi tidak mungkin dia membentak anaknya ini tanpa sebab.

"Pulang~ _kaa-chan_!"

Kushina tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Dia mungkin kekalahan karena mencari hadiahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi sedikit cengeng," katanya menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun. Mungkin Naruto hari ini tidak dapat memberikanmu kado seperti dulu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Kushina mengusap punggung Naruto, masih mencoba membuat anaknya itu tidak lagi memberontak meminta cepat-cepat pulang. "Kami pulang, dan… selama ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Masih kaget, dan merasa bersalah. Kalimat belakang yang diucapkan Kushina begitu terdengar menyakitkan sekarang. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukai ulang tahunnya. Tetapi… karena kalimat itu bukan diiringi suara meredu tawa Naruto akan tetapi isakan kecil dari balik dada Kushina.

Sasuke meruntuk. Dia berjalan saat seorang pria dengan tampang ramah memegang bahunya. Kushina sudah entah kemana, dan dia sudah tidak dapat mengejar lagi. Berniat meminta maaf pada Naruto sekarang pun dia masih merasa tidak tepat. Naruto pasti sekarang masih merasa dijahati olehnya, jadi ia pikir mungkin baru besok dia dapat meminta maaf setelah memberi boneka atau cemilan manis. Berjalan dengan lunglai, Sasuke sekarang melupakan pesanan ibunya.

Lupakan.

Dia cukup yakin jika ibunya pasti hanya mengulur waktu agar ia pulang ke rumah dengan terlambat. Menyiapkan pesta kecil di rumahnya sudah menjadi tradisi sejak dia kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam. Hanya melihat dari kejauhan pemandangan yang akan berubah total saat dia mendekat. Beberapa kali ia mendekat, pada saat itu juga Naruto akan murung dan berlari kea rah Kushina. Tidak lagi tertawa, dan berteriak lalu berlari ke arahnya.

Ha-ah, Sasuke menghela nafas. Menengak jus jeruk yang memang sengaja di sediakan. Itu salah satu minuman kesukaan Naruto kecil—selain susu. Sasuke melihat refleksinya yang terpantul cairan berwarna itu. Melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya ekspresinya saat ini. Terlihat penuh dengan masalah—yang sebenarnya sangat sepele, tetapi tidak untuknya. Dia menghela nafas lagi, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan semenjak dia tidak memeluk Naruto. Sudah lama dia dihidari, dan sekarang dia malah dibenci. Begitu malang nasibnya, Sasuke meruntuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Ia berbalik. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah bergaun berwarna _peach_ indah itu tersenyum padanya. "Naruto sebenarnya tidak benar membencimu, sayang." Katanya menepuk pundak Sasuke. Kushina memberikan semangat dengan mengelus dan meremat sedikit bagian itu. Kepalanya bergedik ke arah Naruto yang dekat dengan Itachi—kakak kandung Sasuke. "Semenjak pulang siang tadi, dia terus saja menangis dan murung. Mendekap boneka Kyuubi sambil terisak memanggil namamu."

Sasuke tersentak. "Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya tadi siang kami berniat membeli kadomu. Naruto sudah memilih beberapa kado, tetapi selalu saja gagal. Karena dia berpikir jika benda yang dipilihnya tidak cocok untuk seleramu. Aku pun tadinya berniat membantunya, berpikir mungkin dia akan setuju dengan pilihanku. Tetapi saat aku memilih beberapa barang, dia malah menghilang dan kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Aku menemukannya menangis dan meruntuk padamu."

Sasuke menahan nafas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Kushina memberikan sesuatu dengan uap putih yang mengeluar. "Berikan ini. Setidaknya kau memiliki alasan untuk mendekatinya, dan membuatnya tidak marah lagi padamu."

Sasuke melihat Kushina dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Mengambil satu cup es krim rasa vanilla dan coklat itu. "Terima kasih, Kushina_-san_." Jawabnya. Kushina mengangguk dan ia segera berlalu. Berpikir mungkin ia mendapat hadiah yang paling baik malam ini. Berbaikan dengan Naruto.

Salah satu hadiah yang diharapkannya sekarang.

.

Dia kesal. Dia beberapa kali melihat Itachi dengan wajah lucu. Matanya bersinar kepolosan saat meminta sesuatu pada kakak tertua itu. Naruto ingin meminta pada yang lain saat Itachi tidak memberikannya, tetapi… siapa yang mau?

Naruto menyendu. Pikirannya teralih pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau mendekat. Orang itu malah hanya diam, dan tidak mendekat. Dia ingin disambut, pikiranya masih sangat manja dan tidak ingin mengalah. Naruto kecil menunduk, dia ingin menangis tetapi tidak bisa. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit saat Sasuke tidak lagi mendekati dan memeluknya, atau memberikan benda-benda lucu untuk menghiburnya. "Hiks… _nii-chan_~" Lirihan itu keluar begitu saja. Itachi sudah entah sejak kapan tidak ada disana. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang membantu Kushina mengangkat sesuatu sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Naru,"

Naruto kecil tidak langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Sebenarnya dari suaranya yang khas, Naruto tahu jika itu Sasuke. Untuk apa dia kesini? Mungkin itu yang akan dia pikirkan jika saja ia sudah besar. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia semakin terisak dengan keras. Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya saat suara Sasuke semakin mendekat. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan meremang—terhalang air mata. "Huweee… Suke_-nii_!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Dia senang saat Naruto manja padanya. Memeluk tubuh kecil itu terasa begitu hangat merenunginya hingga keulu hati. "Shh… jangan menangis. _Nii-san_ minta maaf, _ne_?" katanya. Dia mulai mengecupi pipi Naruto. Menggendong Naruto dengan sebelah tangan terasa begitu berat untuknya. Jadi dia duduk dengan Naruto dipangkuannya. "Sudah. _Nii-san_ minta maaf." Katanya sekali lagi tetapi Naruto belum juga diam. Masih merengek dengan kencang layaknya bocah seumurnya menangis. Rasa dingin di tangannya membuatnya ingat, "Lihat.. es krim. Naru-_chan_ suka es krim, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk samar. Masih mengis di dada Sasuke. Kepalanya mulai mendongak, melihat pemuda yang memangkunya dengan gurat kesedihan. "_Nii-chan_ bentak Naru, hiks. Naru gak suka dibentak!"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Iya. Makanya _nii-san_ kasih Naru es krim. Ini tanda _nii-san_ minta maaf ke Naru." Dia meletakkan es krim dingin itu di kedua kaki Naruto yang saling mengapit. "Tapi… kalau Naru tidak mau memaafkan _nii-san_ juga tidak apa. Es krimnya bisa _nii-san_ kasih ke yang lain."

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke kaget. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menjerit seperti itu di depan wajahnya.

.

.

"_Nii-chan_ mau?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar saat sesendok es krim hampir meleleh mengacuh di depan mulutnya. Melahapnya dengan cepat, Sasuke perlahan mulai merasakan sensasi dingin yang melumer bersamaan dengan rasa manis itu.

Naruto mengerjap. Melihat sesuatu di bibir Sasuke dengan imut. Sendok es krim itu di genggamnya dengan erat, sementar satu tangannya lagi yang tidak memegang apa-apa bertumpu pada bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap.

Gelenyar dingin menempel pada sudut bibirnya. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar, dan rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi memegang cup es krim Naruto jika seperti ini.

Sentuhan polos Naruto di sudut bibir itu terasa begitu berbeda dan lebih bersensasi dari saat dia mencium kepala atau pipi Naruto. Terasa begitu…

"Eh… ini apa, nii-chan? Kok keras?"

…menggairahkan.

Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

—dan ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang terindah.

Bolehkan, dia berpikir itu hadiah?

.

.

Jika diingat sebenarnya Naruto sebelum dibentak Sasuke mencari toko es krim. Beberapa saat setelah menangis karena celengan ayam. Naruto baru ingat jika Sasuke berkata jika dia tidak suka manis, tetapi akan suka jika dia yang memberi. Jadi.. Naruto berniat membuat Sasuke suka manis pada saat ulang tahunnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat tujuannya sudah terpenuhi. Setidaknya, Sasuke sudah mencoba rasa manis dari es krim kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**End~**_

* * *

A/N: Saya ga bisa buat fluffy -_- Saya nyerah! Saya lebih suka bacanya dibanding buatnya. Gak bisaaaaa~ _***saya stress***_

_**SORRY FOR TYPOS AND MISS TYPOS.**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEME**_ *ini Naruto loh yang teriak*

**SEMOGA KAMU SEMAKIN CINTA AKU **(Naruto)**, GA SUKA BUAT BAGIAN BAWAHKU SAKIT LAGI **(bokong seksi Naruto)**, GA LARANG AKU MAKAN RAMEN **(ini Naruto banget)**, GA PELIT KATA BUAT NGUNGKAPI RASA CINTAMU PADAKU **(ini Naruto Loshi paksa)**, SEMAKIN SEKSI KAYA AKU **(Ini gentian Naruto yang maksa Loshi)**, DAN… MAKIN CEPET TANGGUNG JAWAB NIKAHIN AKU! MENMA ANAKMU JUGA INI, TEME! **(Naruto mulai murka)

Gomen telat sehari ne TToTT


End file.
